NS Arms SG-16 Aznan
BY UV00 'WINNER OF THE 2015 AR-15 REPLACEMENT COMPETITION ' The SG-16 Aznan (Senapang Gempur 16 Aznan [Malay for Assault Rifle 16 "Aznan"), named after Lance Corporal Mat Aznan Awang, a Malaysian UNOSOM II peacekeeping personnel who was killed during the Battle of Mogadishu is an assault rifle project currently being conducted by the armourers at NS Arms Corporation. It was designed as a result of a tender being offered to find a replacement for the AR-15 rifle series in use by NATO forces worldwide. As of now, tests are underway to address the problems prevalent in the prototype and improve it as needed. History The project was set in motion as the first mass-produced conventional weapons platform as opposed to the usual bullpup-style weapons produced by the company. The project began in late August 2015. Various works conducted by the amourers, with the assistance from Dr. Nowak and Mr. Syahir themselves led to the completion of early working prototypes by late September 2015. In addition, as per the requirements of the tender, the armourers also produced a new rifle cartridge for this weapon. A unanimous decision was made at the end of the competition by all NATO countries announcing the SG-16 as the next-generation assault rifle to replace the AR-15 series in current use. In addition, the .256 NS was also chosen as the new NATO standard calibre to replace the 5.56x45mm NATO. It is now seeing use with Japan's Kaizen Elite Safety Team. Weapon Design & Information Upon close inspection, the rifle contains several elements from existing assault rifle platforms, notably the FN SCAR and the Heckler & Koch G36. It also operates via a short-stroke gas piston operation. Currently, it is produced in the full-sized assault rifle variant and the folding-stock carbine variant. It is fired either in semi-automatic or full-automatic. It is fed from 30-round STANAG-compliant magazines. Ammunition As part of the tender, a new cartridge was designed alongside this weapon, the .256 NS (6.5x42mm). Based on the cartridge made by SSK Industries, this new cartridge is virtually similar to the latter, in terms of ballistic performance and characteristics. The only difference is that is uses a slightly longer bullet. Weapon Specifications * Weight: 3.1 kg (6.83 lbs) rifle unloaded 3.7 kg (8.16 lbs) rifle loaded 2.7 kg (5.95 lbs) unloaded 3.3 kg (7.28 lbs) loaded * Length: 41 in. (104.1 cm) rifle 24 in. (61 cm) folded 34 in. (86.37 cm) unfolded * Barrel length: 18 in. (45.7 cm) rifle 11.5 in (29.2 cm) carbine * Cartridge: .256 NS (6.5x42mm), .300 AAC Blackout (7.62x35mm); conversion kits for 5.56x45mm NATO, 5.45x39mm, 6.5 Grendel (6.5x39mm), 6.8 SPC (6.8x43mm) * Operation: Short stroke gas-piston, rotating bolt * Rate of fire: 820 rounds/min * Fire mode: Safe, semi, full-auto * Muzzle velocity: 960 m/s (3150 ft/s) rifle 910 m/s (2985 ft/s) carbine * Effective range: 830 m (907.7 yds) rifle 530 m (580 yds) carbine * Feed system: 30-round STANAG-compliant magazine * Sights: Foldable iron sights, various telescopic sights * Attachments: Bipods, foregrip, laser aiming modules, suppressors * User: Japan (Kaizen Elite Safety Team) Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Competition Winners